The use of disposable cup lids on disposable, single use hot drink cups has been known for many years. In the North American markets alone, every day literally millions of such disposable cups and cup lids are distributed by fast food restaurants, coffee shops and convenience stores for single use purposes. These cups and cup lids are usually disposed of after the single use.
Generally, these lids permit the beverages to be consumed while reducing the likelihood of spillage of the beverages contained within these cups. Such spillage may occur accidentally, such as by simple clumsiness on the part of the person handling the cup or by exposure to other causes, such as the result of a rough vehicle ride or the attempt by a person to walk or run while holding the cup. While a fully closed lid prevents substantial spilling, many people also desire to drink from the cups without removing the lid entirely. Therefore, various different cup lids have been made or proposed which allow people to drink the beverages in the cups without completely opening or removing the lids.
One such type of lid includes a small openable portion. This feature limits exposure of the beverage to ambient conditions and reduces the area through which the beverage may spill while still allowing a person to drink the beverage in the cup. The openable portion is usually recloseable, at least in theory.
However, the openable portion often interferes with a person's ability to drink the beverage. That is, the openable portion generally extends upwardly above a central region of the cup lid and often interferes with the upper lip or nose of a person consuming a beverage from a cup on which the cup lid is placed. Additionally, the openable portion associated with such a cup lid sometimes does not stay in its secured open position, often releasing from its secured position while a person is drinking. Moreover, the angle of the opening of such lids do not comfortably conform to a person's mouth and/or lips in a manner that easily facilitates consumption of a beverage. These concerns may result in a decision by a person to decide to discard the cup lid in its entirety, which in turn leads to faster cooling of the hot drink and an increased risk of spillage.
Another type of lid includes a small fixed opening through which a person drinks the beverage. While these lids minimize spillage, because of the small sizing of the opening, these lids must be removed from the cup in order to add condiments, such as milk, cream and/or sugar, to the beverage contained in the cup. Such a removal of the lid increases the risk of spillage when the condiments are being added, when the lid is being resecured to the cup or if the lid is not properly resecured to the lid.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide a disposable drinking cup lid which prevents spillage of the contents of the drinking cup while providing an enhanced drinking experience.